


First step

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455





	First step

7.

彼得只觉得某个地方越来越紧，对方偏偏要在他面前这样煽风点火。

“不用害羞，我又不是没见过你那里。”，哈利特意又将重音压在了最后两个词上。

彼得可以想象到对方是抱着什么心态说出这些话来的，他腾出双手，将对方的正面迫使着抬起看向他。在看见对方那双让人沉醉的灰蓝色眼睛时，不由自主地将自己整个人都投掷进去，在大脑做出反应之前，他把嘴唇贴了上去，亲吻他的眼睛，亲吻他的嘴唇。

哈利奥斯本紧闭着齿关只让他停留在唇瓣的位置，无法再深入，他的欲望无法得到满足，他只能拉着哈利搭在他肩膀的手经过他炙热的胸膛，再向下，扯住他的内裤边，隔着布料覆在他勃起的阴茎上。

他将他的喘息与热切都倾吐于哈利唇边，哈利拉着他内裤的边缘，一寸寸扯了下来，将他肿胀的欲望剥开，手指划过立起的顶端，拉扯向下，将彼得最后一块隐秘掀开挂落在脚脖上。

彼得将哈利的脸颊，嘴唇都烘暖，手指停在哈利上衣的纽扣上，在他们嘴唇的触碰结束后，指尖只犹豫了一下，想到那刚刚被濡湿过的触感，几乎全身如同触电般，连他的铃口也开始控制不住的汨出些许冲动，他开始没有耐心地，将纽扣一粒一粒解开，最后是粗暴地扯开。

他看见哈利奥斯本圆润的肩头在他连带着外套一起推开时，单薄地出现在他眼前，肩颈流畅地连在一起变成一个好看的弧度带着那一层Omega贵族养尊处优换来的皮囊在灯光笼罩下微微泛着光。

湿透的衣服贴着他的手臂，被解开后恋恋不舍地挪动着再划过手肘，手腕最后完全脱离身体被彼得抬手丟掷在地上，曾经算是华美的衣服此刻躺在地上离开了主人之后也只是萎缩成一团毫无光彩。

哈利将下巴搭在彼得肩膀上，他们的胸膛贴在一起，互相赤裸的肌肤都渴望亲昵在一起，紧紧地相触。

彼得嗅着哈利信息素的发源地，贴在颈边的一块腺体处，舌尖轻轻划过，大概想要知道这块地方尝起来是否如同它的气味那般香甜。

大概那块地方要稍微敏感一点，哈利小声地呻吟了一句，将身体大概都搭在了彼得身上，弓起的背部绵延着向下露出被裤子包裹住的臀部。

彼得粗重地开始喘息，手掌不由自主地流连在哈利的腰脊处感受这光滑的触感。

随后手才向着哈利下半身的腰带去走去，仅仅只是将金属搭扣给解开随后将拉链扯下之后，他用自己粗壮的手臂环住哈利腰身，随后是臀部，将哈利整个人短暂的箍起来贴到自己身上，绕过手臂，几下就将长裤和里面的底裤扯下，露出那个好看的臀部，臀部被湿透的衣物贴着微微有些发凉，但等到贴到他的手指探到股缝处，摸出一道粘连的黏液，随后对准后穴挤入自己的食指后，发现里面不仅湿润还和身体温度不一样的温暖。

哈利仰起颈脖，整个人紧绷起来，在彼得手指挤入更深处时呜咽了一声。他在沙发上磨蹭着自己的双腿将裤子脱下来，现在他的腿被裤子牵扯着，束缚着他的活动。

彼得的吻来的很干脆，认真地亲吻哈利的腺体，这让后者的股间密穴更加热情，等到彼得将手指抽出时，指尖是一片黏腻又带着Omega的点点香气，他的吻落在彼得喉结处，“为什么觉得我的家伙漂亮，嗯？”，看到哈利瘫在他怀中时，想起这个问题，觉得好气又好笑。

哈利的手指穿梭在彼得发间，彼得的脸贴在他胸口蹭的他性致大发，“因为长度，形状，还有尺寸，我都很满意。”，手臂环在彼得颈脖处，另一只手无意识地在彼得的脊背上画圈圈。

彼得听到后，埋在他胸口吃吃的笑了几秒，随后张口啃住了他胸前的浆果，舌尖和齿间蹭碰着乳晕。哈利被舔的全身发麻，彼得托举着他的腰身起来，反客为主做在了沙发上，哈利的双腿被彼得双膝分开，跨坐在彼得腿上，他们的勃起相碰后，哈利觉得自己后面湿的不行。

彼得的手顺着腰，贪婪地向下后落在哈利的臀部开始揉捏，此刻他自己都没有注意到身上的信息素多的有些呛人。

哈利被熏的红了眼，双膝跪在沙发上，让自己的臀部试探性地摩擦着彼得的阴茎，即使他还没尝试过alpha的尺寸，上次喝醉了大概不算，哈利记不太清了，但后穴淌出的液体湿哒哒的让他后面很不舒服，又痒又在渴求些什么，在尝试着摩擦了几下后，彼得的吻在他胸口变成了吮吸，他缓缓坐了下去。

一开始被异物进入的感觉并不好受，但很快他的甬道吞纳着满足了撑开了他一直在不自觉吮吸的贪欲，他摆动着自己的腰和臀，努力让这根大家伙进入自己的身体内。

在彼得眼中，这样主动而自觉的举动火辣的他双眼都仿佛能喷火，在分身被吞纳后，他的勃起的欲望被一张又小又紧的嘴满足着，他很想将自己的阴茎整个捅进去，此刻哈利扭动的臀部实在太磨人，想要渴求更多。

但哈利却按着他的肩膀，拒绝他可能粗暴的举动，直到阴茎滑到一块奇怪的地方时他才停下来，摆动着腰，让彼得的龟头都在这个位置上摩擦，每碰一次都蜷着脚趾哼吟几句。

彼得将手掌贴在哈利的臀瓣上揉捏着，听着哈利发出的声响啮咬在哈利的锁骨处，小腹被哈利勃起的阴茎蹭碰着，一只手绕到前头，握住哈利勃起的那块地方用手中粗糙地茧撸动抚慰着这一根白皙的小家伙。

前后被抚慰的快感让哈利开始大口气喘叫起来，彼得的大拇指指尖在他张开的大腿内侧划着没有规则的图案。他看见哈利起伏晃动在他阴茎上的身体，被小口小口吞纳的感觉无法满足他此刻的性欲。

他将手搭在哈利的胯骨，在哈利意乱情迷时用力向下按住，对方整个人坐了下来，他的整根阴茎都没入在哈利体内，顶端还撞到了Omega体内最隐秘的那块地方。

哈利被撞的疼了，按在彼得肩膀上的手指重重在对方肩膀上又扣又抓了一把。

与完全进入所带来的快感相比，皮肤上被刮出的疼痛大概都不算什么，彼得将哈利环抱在怀中，享受着完全进入之后，对方的小穴吞纳时的柔软和温暖，吮吸在他绕在柱身的凸起。哈利不耐烦地摆着腰晃动了几下，掐弄着彼得的乳尖，再最后刻意地绞紧一下，听到彼得蛮哼一声后，如烙铁般硬挺炙热的阴茎终于没挨住射了出来，随后变得瘫软起来。

他们紧靠在一起搭在对方的肩膀上喘气，哈利挣扎了几下想要坐起来，但前面他腰用力的太多此刻动起来总觉得使不上劲，慢吞吞地才将插入自己身体内的那根阴茎抽出，粘连着他的体液和彼得帕克的体液，从股缝间流出来，黏黏糊糊。

等做完之后他看着彼得，对方似乎眼眸中还是浓重化不开的压抑，哈利坐在彼得大腿上，屁股此时其实不太好受，连带着尾椎骨一块都有些酸痛，然后，有什么东西戳在自己大腿内侧，硬硬的，感觉还有些粗糙，他手臂环在彼得脖子上，低头一看，是彼得帕克重张旗鼓的大家伙。

彼得低头攫住他的嘴唇，一点又一点攻城略地，他被吻的迷迷糊糊，闭上眼睛在这个似乎要竭尽全力搅弄他嘴唇的吻中知道他们肯定得再来至少一次。

尝到了Omega身体甜头的alpha不会放过这样的一个大好机会的。。哈利身体被腾空抱起，他只能顺势将大腿缠在彼得身上，睁开双眼，看着将吻移到他脸颊上的alpha抱着他走入了卧室。

没有开灯，窗帘拉了一半，有高空的月光还有其他安在建筑物上的灯光争先洒进来，能看清大概的光影还有安置在房间中的物件。哈利倒在卧室中间的那张大床上，双腿还缠在彼得身上。他偶尔能在一束打进房间内的亮光中看到对方的面孔，但更多时候，只是看到一个模糊的黑夜在他身上。

他的双腿被分开，彼得的手掌小心地顺着脚踝抚摸到他的大腿内侧，床很舒服，他躺在灰蒙蒙的一片中手臂在床单上如摆针一样晃动，他们可以在这片模糊中凭借信息素互相想起对方的面容。

当彼得跪坐在床上后，他感觉自己腿边那块塌陷了下去，彼得低头亲吻在他大腿内侧，舌头灵活地游走，然后舔入他的股腹沟处，哈利敏感地呻吟了一句，落在房间内又添了一份旖旎。

彼得帕克似乎不满足于此，他致力于将自己的吻点在哈利全身，哈利感觉自己被吻的头皮都被撩拨的发麻之后，彼得抬起他的腿，将它们折叠起来缩到腹部。

房间里除了他们亲吻和偶尔抬高的喘息声外，没有其他，哈利认命地将双腿抱在自己怀里，好在他柔韧性确实不错，随后覆盖上来的是一具健壮的身体，彼得将手撑在他肩膀两侧，让自己的气息笼罩在哈利周遭，他提胯，挺动着自己硬的有些发疼的阴茎在哈利的臀部摩擦，偶尔冲撞着，找寻着那块能容纳下它的地方。

实在是太安静了，哈利想，即使彼得的喘息声就在他耳边呼啸来回着，“你会说骚话吗，彼得帕克？”，他的屁股被摩擦着进一步感受了对方的炙热。

他看到在他身上的黑影僵住了有一秒，随后彼得帕克居然用他放低了算是性感的声音开口，“什么骚话？”。

他的勃起找到了入口，正在小心地进入着，刚刚那块湿透了然后柔软温暖到不行的好地方。

“就是些在床上交流说的荤话。”，哈利被刺的下意识收缩了穴口，他看着黑乎乎偶尔又感觉泛白的天花板，声音被刺激的有着他自己都没在意的撩人的味道，“太安静了，我想听你对我说。”。

曾经有人打过赌，彼得帕克在床上是否也是这么稳重，但赌约总是没法开起来，此刻哈利躺在彼得帕克的床上，身体要被彼得帕克进入，他想听听彼得帕克能说些什么要命的骚话来，带着刚才的嗓音，这样想想哈利忽然觉得很带劲，“你该不是不会吧，无所不能的彼得帕克？”。

彼得大概从来没有人对他提过这样的要求，而且是在床上，但此刻也没法不说在被挑衅以及，箭在弦上的时候。

“我想将我的阴茎挤入你的双腿之间。”

思来想去，他大概只能想到这样一句话，大概就是他正在做的，彼得挺胯将肉刃送入哈利体内。

哈利噗嗤笑了出来，当阴茎刚好插入他体内时，又立马因为被胀开嘶哑咧嘴的来了几句嘶嘶，然后抬手拨弄着彼得已经散开来被汗水汨出后成了一卷一卷的额间的头发。

他抬臀绞动着彼得的阴茎，突如其来的吮吸让彼得全身一震，“我很兴奋，接着还有什么要说的？”，他大口喘着气丝毫不在乎自己主动到有些失去矜持的举动对彼得说。

彼得低头可以要把话全部贴在哈利耳边，隐秘的，一丝也不肯放出去，“我就是想操你。”，很久了，后半句他留了下来。

在他说完后，哈利热情到不行，大概是性致被勾的更加深，彼得的抽插无论什么动作都配合的身体贴服着，双腿也热情地缠在他腰身上随后，他们都不克制自己的喘息和粗暴的动作，认真地将床单弄的一塌糊涂。

他们狂野着享受着这场放开来的性爱，在最后来了几次高潮后终于累了，彼得趴了下来将头埋在哈利颈间。

哈利怀疑自己的腰到明天起来之后是否还能继续，也对彼得对于直入的传教士式的执着有些不解，尽管他提议说其他的他都能接受，但彼得却就是执拗地摆弄他的腿要来最普通的正面的。

“欸，要是可以的话下次用背入式和法国式我觉得能省力点，骑乘看我心情，”，哈利边说边打哈欠，“要不然这样一晚上我觉得腿酸。”，迷迷糊糊地提完建议后，哈利拉到靠着床头的一个枕头，把头枕了上去，他现在又累又困，可能下一秒就能睡着。

彼得享受过这次酣畅淋漓的床事之后，也觉得有些疲乏，他耷拉着眼皮枕在哈利胸口，嗅着属于自己和对方的气息，听完哈利的提议之后，呼气，嘴角不自觉地上扬。

如果说谁是他性爱的启蒙导师的话，那么别无他选，只能说是当初将他演讲稿偷换成黄色情节片段的哈利奥斯本。

当他看到那些露骨的文字还有香艳的图片之后，对着演讲台下坐满了差不多一个礼堂的人，大脑有一秒钟是在空荡状态的，但随后，脑子又开始飞快地转了起来，他一面看着那些刊印出来生动形象的文字还有黄图，又一面努力将那些所谓鼓励的话组成一段合适的演讲。

彼得能一目十行，并且记忆力非凡，多数时候他以此为傲，但这个时候，他却希望能忘了这些东西，有个糟糕的记性，那么也就不至于在他抬头对上哈利奥斯本挑衅的目光之后低头，看到那张画的栩栩如生的图片上做着裸露性爱动作加上刚刚不小心被过目的文字描述此刻铺天盖地，席卷而来。

在最后总结完毕后，似乎他成功的完成了任务，但再次对上哈利奥斯本的目光时，那张图的主人公换成了他和对方。他掰开哈利奥斯本的双腿，将它们折叠起来，然后将自己的阴茎塞入对方的后穴。

有什么没有知觉的东西忽然在那一刻有了些异样的感觉。  
TBC


End file.
